Ninja Cats
by Gracekim1
Summary: This is story about a warrior cats Fan who meets the warriors cats Decendants- the Ninja cats and extrodianry things happen... (i wrote this sometime ago now but i added improvements so it makes sense as i have gotten better with spelling and grammar since then plus this story is currently on a Hiatus! so Plz suggest ideas through Pm if you want to help me contiue it!)
1. Chapter 1

Ninja cats

**I don't own Warriors cats or StarClan; I just made up the other three clans and characters whilst making references to the books every once in a while!**

The four clans

ForestClan – Descendants of RiverClan as they catch fish from rivers and streams along with voles and fresh kill

LightStar-Leader

Lionclaw-Deputy

Ninjas-(10)

Slivermoon

Amberlight

Riverleaf (River-blue She-cat with sliver eyes who's in love with Snowstorm)

Apprentices (5-6)

Lillypaw (White and green stripped she-cat with sky-blue eyes)

Icepaw (icy blue she-cat with a white belly and blue eyes)

Medicine cat- Thunderlight(golden tomcat with a stripe of white at the end of his tail and golden eyes)

**Additional information that wasn't originally part of the story apart from the name LionClan and StarClan**

Tigerclan-Descendants of ShadowClan as they still like the shadows but have the energy and swiftness of a tiger

DuskStar-Leader (A black Tom cat with dark brown eyes)

MorningStarlight-Deputy (A soft sunset yellow she-cat with violet eyes)

Ninjas-

Snowstorm (snow-white tomcat with yellow eyes)

DawnFlower (amber tabby She-cat with golden eyes who's in love with Patch)

Windstorm-White and black Tomcat with green eyes loves StrippedLeaf

Elders (2-3)

StarClan –Descendants of WindClan + StarClan in SilverPelt

Sunshine-Leader (a sunlight-yellow she-cat with orange eyes)

Medicine cats- CareFang(dark brown tomcat with green eyes)

Apprentice- Stripedleaf (Tortoiseshell she-cat similar to SpottedLeaf but a golden shade of brown link Sandstorm with yellow eyes)

Elders (4-5)

LionClan-Descendants of ThunderClan and brave as Lions as they stalk their prey

SilverPelt-Leader (A young tabby silver cat with green eyes)

SkyLight-Deputy (sky-blue tabby with green eyes)

Ninja cats-

NightLight- tabby cat with night sky-coloured fur with a sparkle of light and indigo eyes

SliverStream-striped green-coloured queen cat

Apprentice cats-

Patch (a Kittypet)-a black and white male cat with golden-green eyes-

Rainpaw (a grey and white stripped tortoiseshell she-cat with rain-blue eyes)

Dustpaw (A sandy-yellow tabby cat with grey eyes)

Medicine cats- ForestHeart (tabby forest-green tomcat with amber eyes)

Elders (4-6)

Chapter one-Encounters

Luna was in her room, reading Warrior cats. She had sliver long hair and purple anime-styled eyes wearing a ginger cat top, white jean and a black leather jacket. She had the whole collection and was reading book 4 of the series. As she was reading the best part, she drifted off to sleep. Then a tabby cat with night sky-coloured fur with a sparkle of light came and signalled for his clan and Starclan to come. "What should we do with her?" a striped green-coloured queen cat whispered. "Let's bring her to Fourtrees" a sliver queen cat replied softly. Everyone else dipped their heads in agreement. Then one by one, each of them held a part of Luna on their back and carried her to Fourtrees. While this was happening, Luna dreamt about an invention her dad made recently which could turn humans into cat and the other way round too. Since her dad hadn't had time to name it, Luna named it 'The cat Transformer'. Luna saw the machine in her dream and went into it. Then she turned into a cat and adventures with the Warrior cats. As she was about to pounce on a vole to catch her very first fresh kill, she was instantly woken up by a loud thud.

She woke up finding herself in a forest and spotted some cats coming towards her. She had a cat charm bracelet which helped her to understand the cats. One of the cats, Light Star, slowly walked towards her while pushing a machine which she instantly recognised. "Dad's machine!" she exclaimed. "Please go through" Slivermoon begged. Luna walked through the machine; just like in her dream, she turned into a purple-sliver she cat. LightStar welcomed her to the forest and since the clans were joined together, she stayed in their camp. She told about the ninja code and to respect it as well as obey it. 'Just like Fireheart was told about the warrior code and to respect it' she thought. Amberlight, a she cat expecting kits was a gentle cat and showed her around the forest.

LightStar does the apprentice ceremony; while she talks, she mentions Forestclan and announces Luna's apprentice name as 'Moonpaw'. Then LightStar also announces that she'll be Moonpaw's mentor. Moonpaw glowed with pride at the sound of her new name. 'Don't forget to sleep in the apprentices'' den!' Moonpaw remembers Fireheart (now called FireStar) saying to Cloudkit. But she doesn't forget. Ever.

While she was sleeping, she remembered her parents and vowed to see them again to say goodbye.

She had to go through the silent vigil till dawn. Once Dawn had arrived, Amberlight came and brought her to LightStar. When she arrived, Lightstar took her to the training hollow.

As they walked, they pasted a blooming cherry blossom tree near a lake with bridge going over to Japan. At the gathering, Lightstar stood on high rock with Riverleaf and Amberlight in either side of her. She told the clan to watch out for Hawks, dogs, Twolegs (Humans) and monsters (machines).

They all then went through Shanghai garden where they crossed over to get to their dens.

XXX

Moonpaw had been training hard these past six moons, So she asked LightStar if she would be given a ninja name. "Yes, but we to be sure you're ready, Moonpaw" LightStar said.

"Can I visit my parents?" Moonpaw asked.

"We'll have to have a gathering first" Lightstar replied.

XXX

Meanwhile Luna's parents, her older sister Solar and friend Tulip were franticly searching for her.

A new guy at school called Sora, who had blue hair and spikey blond hair, offered to help them search by using a DNA phone tracking device.

Moon paw was asleep while they were searching.

"Luna!" Her parents called out.

"Luna! Where are you?!" Solar cried.

Moonpaw pricked up her eyes and woke up.

Then there was silence.

_Maybe it was dream_, Moonpaw thought.

XXX

The next morning, Moonpaw got her ninja name: Moonlight by Lightstar and was given Lillypaw as her apprentice. Amberlight got Icepaw as they happened to be sisters.

Even as she enjoyed her time as a ninja cat, Moonpaw felt homesick and missed her parents.

They thought about her just as she thought about them.

XXX

Since Sora was still programing the device, Luna's family had to keep search but still had no luck finding her.

LightStar and the other cats finally agreed to bring Luna back home.

Luna walked into the machine and came out as a human again.

The Ninja cats decided to allow her to fall asleep and carried her home.

When she woke up, her family and friend were happy to see her again.

That night she looked out of her bedroom window and saw the silver full moon.

Out in the distance, a faint chorus of meows called out to her.

She called back and smiled.

The end for now…

**Extra chapter before the end**

Sora had finally programmed the device but it led them home to wait for Luna.

The ninja cats watched out for her and used their skills.

Early on, the lookout cats came across some dogs. Weather dogs, that is and Pixie, the youngest Yorkshire terrier with blonde 'hair above her brown eyes which had been naturally dyed by the sun, didn't understand the dangers and bolted from the bushes which made snow fall in summer.

But the older weather dogs changed the weather to normal again.

Luna and Amberlight went to see if the lookout cats were out and watched as the battle began.

The lookout ninja cats hissed and weather dogs growled.

They charged at each other-minus Pixie- and each Ninja cat used their element against the dogs but the dogs use their weather elements against the cats which caused them to clash together.

Then both cats and dogs were thrown back. They then tried physical fighting.

The cats used noodle punch-it's a punch that makes an aroma of noodles or meat- to distract the dogs and strike a blow on them but the dogs used fish bite- aroma of fish to bite your enemy-as a counterattack.

The after the dust had cleared, the cats present gave up and called a truce.

They then all decided to become friend.

But while the weather dogs weren't looking, the cats took Pixie into a hiding place behind a bush and attacked the dogs with their elements and the weather dogs attacked at the same time.

The weather dogs (Rottweiler, west terrier, Chihuahua etc) fell over.

Pixie came out of her hiding place and licked them. They slowly got up.

They almost felt like attacking back but knew the fight would go on forever if they did.

So they truly befriended the lookout cats. Luna and Amberlight walked over to them, still staring in shock and disbelief.

When they finally snapped out of it, they tried asking the weather dogs what they were doing there in the first place.

"We were teaching Pixie here-points at Pixie chasing her tail- how to master her power and not let them flow uncontrollably" Rain, one of the golden retrievers in the pack replied.

"So can she talk yet?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but not much" Rain said.

XXX

_Somewhere in the distance, someone was having a barbecue but on purpose to catch lure animals to him and catch them. _His name was Simon Porkers -wore an _Indiana Jones_-like light green hat, desert-suitable brown jacket, jeans and boots; he also had brown eyes and dark brown short hair-, the guy that cooks juicy bacon, pork, chicken and fish for animals but mainly for himself .

_The Ninja cats-Some more ninja cats had joined them at this point- and weather dogs saw the smoke and smelt the meat. They knew a human was nearby, but had no idea it was a trap._

_Amberlight and Luna watched from safety as the weather dogs and ninja cats worked together to grab the meat without being spotted. When they snatched the last piece, there was a __**BANG!**__ A plate had fallen on the floor. They ran as quickly as they could back to their hiding place. Simon slowly turned around and caught a glimpse of a tail._

**Patch: well that's it folks! That's all my Twolegs friend wrote as at some point before I entered her life, she lost inspurr-astion! Hope you enjoyed this 5 chapter tale! If you want to help give her inspurr-astion, then pm her ASAP!**

**This is Patch signing out with a MEOW!**

**-Normal end notes-**

**Well like Patch said, I need help in order to continue this as it's been awhile since I wrote it!**

**So read and review or Simon will get you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-The first meeting at Fourtrees_

_After the patrol cats and weather dogs ate their prey(the food they stole from Simon); they said farewell and went their separate ways: Weather dogs went back to the Twoleg place as the ninja cat patrol went back to ForestClan._

The next day, all of the clans gathering in Fourtrees to carry on the tradition from their warrior ancestors now in _Starclan (or SkyClan as the Ninja cats called it)._ They all gathered at Fourtrees for their annual truce every 4 moons.

XXX

Patch, who was wandering around in the forest –just as Rusty had before becoming legendary FireStar- was found by Rainpaw and Silverstream.

"What are you doing out here, Kittypet?" Rainpaw asked.

"I was just venturing through the woods but ended up getting lost" Patch meowed.

"He's not from any of the other clans" Silverstream stated as she sniffed him.

"Do you know anything about the Ninja code, the warrior cats our ancestors or the four clans?" she asked.

"None at all" Patch replied.

"Well, I'll started from the beginning: a long time ago, there were 4 cats called Thunder, Shadow, Wind and River who always fought for territory. Their ancestors had died and gone to Starclan because of the need-less fighting. They gave the 4 cats advice to find cats like them and mark their own territories. Starclan formed the warrior code: to only fight when necessary not needlessly.

Loads of year went by and a cat-much like you, Kittypet- was found by Greystripe. He became the greatest clan leader ThunderClan had ever seen. His kits, Bluestar's kits, Greystripe's kits and Tigerstar's kits' children long after them-about 100 years later- when they were constantly told about the warrior code etc, began to get tired of hearing the same old thing.

So with StarClan's guidance, formed four new clans from the old ones with some of StarClan's warriors reborn into some their current ninjas today. Together they formed the new clans: ForestClan, TigerClan, StarClan and LionClan; Keeping only the code original and changing the warrior status to Ninja in the process. After that faithful day, it's been like that ever since." Silverstream said.

"Can I join your clan?" Patch asked.

"We have to ask SilverPelt-I mean Star, if she will let you in" Rainpaw said as they led Patch to LionClan in the old ThunderClan camp hidden in the forest.

XXXX

"The reason why we have come so urgently is because I have a message for all clans" LightStar said as she stood on Highrock next to the other clan leaders.

"We run in to some dogs…" LightStar began but was cut from by meowing in disgust by all of the cats.

"Quiet, everyone! LightStar, go on" SilverStar(Pelt) said.

"As I was saying, we came across some dogs but they weren't like the pack of dogs that drove our ancestors out the original forest; they were friendly and had weather powers" LightStar continued.

"But we saw a Twoleg nearby, so everyone needs to be on high alert at all costs as you never know what this Twoleg will do" LightStar said.

"Maybe I can talk to him?" Moonlight suggested.

"She's a Twoleg!" One of the elders shouted.

"Take her away!" Another cat yowled who hadn't helped to carry her into the forest.

"Ninjas, settle down. I think Strippedleaf want to tell everyone something" SunStar said.

"'Ashes will save the clans when Twolegs come in bands; Clans will fight with all their might but the dogs will help and bite. Beware!'" StrippedLeaf quoted from '_SkyClan'_.

"I don't have many ninjas at the moment…" The Starclan leader mumbled.

"I think I can help change that" Paleleaf, a brave tabby ginger cat with amber, sharp eyes with an unconvincing smile to LightStar but was convincing to everyone else.

"The gathering has ended" DuskStar said.

"So Nightlight, how's your clan doing with Newleaf underway?" Windstorm asked.

"Everything's good so far. Prey is plenty and everyone's still well" Nightlight replied.

"Where's Stripedleaf?" Windstorm asked.

"She's about to leave now" Nightlight said.

Windstorm caught up with StrippedLeaf seconds before she turned to go back to her own clan.

"Oh, Windstorm! You startled me!" Stripedleaf said.

"Sorry, Do you want to meet up near Sunning rocks?" He asked, eagerly.

"Ok, Windstorm" She replied, softly with a wink as she flashed her tail at him and vanished.

XXX

SilverStar listened to Rainpaw's story and thought over whether to let Patch into the clan or not.

"Let all Cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting.-gestures for Patch to come- Spirits of SkyClan, You know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as clan leader, and the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be known as PouncePaw he will no longer be a kittypet but a _clan_ cat!" SilverStar said as she rested her muzzle on his head.

PouncePaw gave SilverStar a respectful lick on her shoulder whilst the clan chanted his new name.

"PouncePaw! PouncePaw! PouncePaw!" They meowed.

Silver Star then appointed SilverStream, Descendant of GreyStripe, to mentor him.

XXX

SilverStream brought PouncePaw out of the old _ThunderClan_ camp and into the forest to train long after his vigil.

"Today, I'm going to teach you some fighting moves along with how to recognise other clans' scent, catch freshkill and respect the ninja code" SilverStream said.

"I was born ready!" PouncePaw said, eagerly.

"Then let's begin" SilverStream said.

XXX

**This new character belongs to LavenderCyrstalOfRoses and the other two + 2 more to be added cats belong to FeatherPool16!**

Over in ForestClan, DreamKit, a black Shecat with blue eyes and sliver and grey swirls was made into an apprentice at the same time as Patch and became Dream Paw.

Two new Warriors had joined ForestClan: Frost-Talon who was Pure white tom with green eyes and Lostfox, a Golden-brown tom with amber eyes.

ForestClan had plenty of fish to catch but Amberlight and Silvermoon notice the decrease in fish ever since the Twolegs had moved in 4 miles away from them in the forest on the farm.

"Do you think StrippedLeaf's prophecy means the Twolegs will drive us out like they did to our ancestors?" Amberlight asked.

"I don't know, Amberlight. But hopefully, our generation won't have to face it again in this lifetime" Silvermoon said, wisely.

Then there was a rustling sound in the bushes.

"What was that?" Amberlight asked.

Silverstream just shrugged as they continued patrolling their territory with LostFox who was lost in a daydream and Frost-Talon, who was so brave he couldn't stop boasting about it.

"If we find any Twolegs, I'll make them Crowfood!" Frost-Talon cried.

"Easy there, Frost-Talon. Don't get ahead of yourself, we need to make sure no Twolegs are likely to attack" SilverStream said as they approached the Thunderpath (road).

Just then, a monster with angry blazing eyes (A Vehicle) came towards them.

XXX

Voletooth, a Dark brown tom with a long tooth poking out the sides of his mouth who had joined StarClan saw them and pushed out of harm's way before the monster could do any damage to them.

XXX

**These next two cats belong to HalfSun!**

In LionClan, Two cats called Sandstripe, a pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes and Thrushtail, a dark brown tom who had a white chest and underbelly with amber eyes had just been declared Ninjas and were crouching down, waiting for voles and mice to run by.

Just then, something scurried past and both cats pounced.

_The more the merrier_, Sandstripe thought.

Just then, they caught the scent of dog on some rabbits nearby and raced back to report to their clan.

XXX

In TigerClan, Flammingbird, a Small ginger she-cat with golden eyes who was Voletooth's half-brother had joined the clan as a newly-made warrior.

Paleleaf was chosen to apprentice Dustpaw, Frostfern's kin.

DawnFlower and Cherrymist, the sunset pinkish-golden shecat with green eyes along with her apprentice: Frostfur, a snow-white she-cat with sea-blue eyes sensed that Paleleaf wasn't all he seemed to be and became very cautious of him.

Paleleaf was friends with Bramblestorm,-a dark tabby brown and ginger striped cat with amber eyes- descendant of Brambleclaw and Starlight-, descendant of Tawnypelt.

Paleleaf trained Dustpaw with all his might in order to impress Duststar.

XXX

That night, Windstorm and Strippedleaf met at Fourtrees.

"I've missed you so much, Strippedleaf" Windstorm said.

"Me too" Strippedleaf whispered as they nuzzled each other's head side-on in a romantic way.

"Windstorm, Strippedleaf: What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?!" Sunsetfall, a golden tabby with amber eyes from StarClan, hissed in disgust.

They both said nothing.

XXX

Meanwhile Simon had gone out of the forest for a couple of weeks and ran into Luna's parents in town along with some catnappers.

"Wanna live in the forest to be surrounded by nature?" he asked.

"Why, yes! We'd love it" They replied.

"I'll just bring my latest invention for the science Convention" Luna's dad said as he went inside to get his human-to-animal machine.

"Ahhh!" He cried.

"What happened, darling?" Luna's mum asked.

"It's my transformer machine….It's GONE!" he cried.

_Excellent_ Simon thought, cunningly.

He brought his trusty followers and Luna's parents into the forest where they settled into Barley's barn.

Simon convinced everyone to cook as much juicy meat as possible.

Then he grinned.

_This is TOO easy! He thought._

**To be continued…**

**Do you guys like my resurrected story so far? If you want any OCs to join the clans so there's more ninjas or suggest ideas for me to slip into the plot then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Simon will get you!**


End file.
